Optical transport systems typically modulate a data signal on light to form an optical signal, and transmit the optical signal on an optical fiber. One type of optical transport system is a wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) system that multiplexes multiple optical signals on a single optical fiber using different wavelengths of light. Currently, the most expensive components, in optical transport systems, include the optical-electrical-optical (O-E-O) components, such as the lasers.